Aurora's Story
by Gavvygirl
Summary: Aurora finds her way to NY in search of her father. Meets newsies along the way....
1. Chapter 1

"Aurora, despertarse!" Her aunt Lucia called to her, knocking on her door. Aurora sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked back the bright California sun that had entered her window and swung her feet onto the cold ground. Her tile-floored hall way tickled the soles of her feet until she reached the soft mat in her bathroom. She pulled back her hair and attempted to tame it, but her wild brown curls had other plans. She pulled them back and tied them loosely in a ribbon. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and stared into her own brown eyes. She smiled into the mirror. She put her uniform skirt and blouse on, as well as her stockings and brown boots. After getting ready, she walked down the stairs. Her mother and aunt sat at the kitchen table with the housekeeper.  
  
"Buenos di'as, Aurora," Her aunt greeted her.  
  
Aurora just mumbled something about it being too early in the morning.  
  
"How many times have I told you, talk to her in English!" Her mother, Carmen, reminded her sister-in-law.  
  
"I don't like English, it too hard for me." Lucia retorted.  
  
Aurora smiled at the age-old argument. She sipped some juice and her buttered her bread.  
  
Her mother sighed and sipped her tea. She glanced at her morning paper and excused herself to get ready for the day.  
  
Aurora turned to her aunt. "Adónde va mi padre?"  
  
"El esta en New York." Lucia replied.  
  
Aurora sighed and pouted a little bit. Her father always seemed to be away. He was a reporter, always traveling where there's a story or somewhere he thinks he can get published. Aurora finished her breakfast and picked up her books. She smoothed her skirt and looked down to assure herself that her uniform was neat. She kissed her aunt good-bye and started her walk to school.  
  
On her way she dazed about what would be happening at school today. She knew she would have an exam, and was confident she'd do well. She kicked a rock with the toe of her shoe and thought about the other girls in her class. She went to an all girls academy, with a boys' academy directly across the street. She recalled some of the things people had said the day before, and prepared her self for what she predicted people would be saying at school today. Her best friend Maria had been talking about a new student entering the school, and Aurora tried to guess what the girl might be like. It was hopeless.  
  
As Aurora neared the school, she met up with some of her classmates. They were studying by quizzing each other, and every so often getting side tracked by rumors of the new student. A few feet from the school Maria ran up to Aurora.  
  
"There she is over there," Maria said turning her head in the direction of the new girl, Mariana. The girl stood awkwardly and shyly, seeming to feel all the stares arriving in her direction. She held her head high, but the quivering of the papers in her arms were a dead give away that she was nervous. She was pretty, but not overly well kept. Her shoes and stockings looked worn, but the fresh uniform caused people not to notice the tiny holes in the ankles of her stockings. Her hair was long, but slightly tangled, hanging freely down her back and on her shoulders.  
  
"Come on. Have you talked to her yet?" Aurora asked Maria, taking a step towards Mariana.  
  
"Talked to her? No. No one has yet." Maria said. She shook her head. "They'll introduce her in class, we'll wait until then." Maria said.  
  
"Why wait? She looks lonely." Aurora glanced around the schoolyard to see all the other girls eyeing her. Aurora took a few steps closer, and turned around and beckoned to Maria to come. She gave her a look as if to say `I'll do this with out you' and Maria crossed her arms and walked over.  
  
"This was your idea," Maria reminded Aurora, incase the girl was unwelcoming.  
  
"Hello. I'm Aurora, this is Maria." She introduced herself.  
  
"Mariana," the girl said with a smile.  
  
"What class are you in?" Maria asked.  
  
Mariana glanced uneasily at her scuffed boots. "Mister Douglas." She said. The girls blinked back their surprise. The girl looked to be at least a year older than them, but she was two classes behind them academically.  
  
Aurora smiled. She tried to be welcoming. A woman came out and rang a bell, and the girls entered the large brick building. Maria and Aurora showed Mariana to her room, and arrived a moment late to their own. Neither said anything about their surprise with the class she was in, but the both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Aurora Esperanza and Maria Flores, thank you for deciding to come to class." Mister Young greeted them sardonically. Both girls blushed, and rushed to their seats on the far side of the room.  
  
The morning passed by very slowly, lesson after lesson, seemingly getting more and more dull. Finally lunch came, and Aurora went to Maria's house as usual. The girls got some final studying in for the exam that was to take place immediately after lunch. It was on English, Maria's favorite subject. She found herself easily recalling every thing that would be on the exam. Aurora struggled a little, but remained calm. For some reason, her luck always seemed to win out on questions she wasn't sure of. 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon returning to school, kids complained about the dreaded test. The most feared thing in their lives at that moment was whether they would pass that exam.  
  
Aurora sat at her seat and breathed deeply, blinking back any thoughts of failure. Other girls giggled, not worried about the exam at all, while others tried to remember everything at the last moment. Just as Mister Young finished settling the students, the room began to shake. Books fell off desks, chalk clattered and the boards cracked at the tension. Immediately, the girls crawled under their desks. They protected their heads from anything that might fall. Aurora crouched with her back to the window, which she knew would shatter any minute. Fear seemed to engulf the class as all of them looked up to see the cross fall off its hook in the front of the room. When the room finally stopped shaking the girls waited for Mister Young's command to stand up again. Girls were crying and whispering, scared beyond belief. They braced themselves for an aftershock and eyed the people around them.  
  
Aurora looked over her shoulder at the girl who sat behind her. The shards of glass from the window had cut her cheek, and her desk had toppled over. Mister Young walked to the center of the room, and called out to see if anyone was badly hurt. Aurora and other girls came out from other desks. Aurora quickly went to see if the girl behind her was okay. She helped the girl outside as Mister Young instructed, where their entire school had been gathering.  
  
Aurora and Maria stood in the middle of the schoolyard, and when Mariana's class came out she joined them too. The girls watched teachers help the injured children. Maria had cut her arm, but after seeing other people's cuts, she felt no need to get it checked. Aurora stood still, bracing herself for the aftershock, which still hadn't come. The ground began to shake again, and all the girls in the yard dropped to their knees. They covered their faces with their hands and screamed. It was over quickly, and girls began slowly rising again. They looked across the street to the boys' school, which had congregated in front of their school as well.  
  
Finally, Aurora glanced around at the buildings around her. The schools and near by stores were firmly in place with the exception of broken glass and inner materials looking destroyed at a first look. Maria looked into the direction of her house and saw it clearly still standing. Small sheds and some homes could be seen from the schoolyard were in ruins. Fragments of the wood frames lay wayside in the streets next to broken bits of the lives of the inhabitants.  
  
The headmasters of the two schools had met with each other on the girls' side of the street. They beckoned for both schools to come together around them and listen. They announced that the damage of the earthquake was great, and that people in the area may be in danger. They instructed the ladies and gentlemen to form groups and find other students heading in the same direction. Maria and Aurora parted, but Aurora discovered Mariana didn't live too far from her.  
  
Aurora called out loudly some of the streets near her own and other groups of students joined Mariana and her. Some small boys, looking to be brothers, came towards them timidly. Girls older than Aurora approached and glanced fearfully around. Slowly, people joined their group. Finally a bell was rung for them to quiet down. A few teachers joined each group, and the students were instructed to return home in groups.  
  
Aurora dropped back with Mariana to the back of the group, and bit her lip. She saw a doll face down on the street. She picked it up and dusted it off. She felt childish, but the fear within her was growing, and all she could do was cling to it.  
  
In groups of twos and threes students turned off the main road to reach their houses. The farther they got from the school, the worse shape everything was. Houses were crumbling and breaking apart slowly as the students passed. A few were in flames, but Mister Hill instructed they keep walking.  
  
After what felt like an eternity of slow walking, they seemed to reach Aurora's neighborhood. Two other boys lived in the same area, and they veered off at the street too. Mariana and Aurora froze when they glanced down the street. It was by far the worst they had come to yet. The first three houses seemed destroyed, and beyond that flames could be seen shooting up. Aurora felt her body tense, and her jaw lock into place as she stepped wearily in the direction of her house. Her house, the fifth on the street, was in sight. It was a rather large house, but it seemed to be reduced to one floor. As Aurora got closer, the two little boys still next to her, she realized it wasn't even one floor still standing, but a pile of fragments of her life. She saw a piece of brass she recognized as a piece of the kerosene lamp from her mother and father's room. Her heart seemed to stop as her mind realized what she was seeing.  
  
A few of her neighbors had gathered in the ends of the street panicking. She neared to see her housekeeper among them, but neither Lucia nor her mother. She broke into a sprint of running and the little boys struggled to keep up with her.  
  
She arrived near the neighbors out of breath and tired. She broke into tears as she received a look from one of them, and one of the women shook her head slightly. Her mother and aunt were dead. The little boys were folded into the arms of the women, where they were consoled for the loss of their parents.  
  
As earlier instructed, the teacher would walk back to the school, and if something bad had happened to you personally, you were to wait at the end of the street for him. Aurora trembled as she walked back to her house. The boys remained with the women a while more, until the ladies walked them up to the corner of the street.  
  
Aurora stopped in front of her own house. She picked away at a few bits of debris and found bits of her own clothing and belongings. She held back most of her tears as she sorted her 


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by of Aurora living at Maria's house. Aurora felt like an unwanted guest, and even thought Maria's mother was welcoming, it just didn't feel right. That afternoon Aurora was to go to a court hearing about what she would be doing. All this week children had been sent to the court. Aurora waited around as the day passed slowly. Finally, Maria and her mother accompanied her to the courthouse.  
  
The city made their decision: Aurora was considered an orphan. No matter how hard she tried to explain to people, they assumed she was left parentless. She had no proof that her father was in New York, and when she told the judge that she should go there to find him, he laughed. He explained that no court in the right mind would send a girl across the country to find her father. She, like a good portion of the children, would be expected to go to Santa Fe. The only children who didn't have to go were ones that had family that the judge had been able to contact. The court and schoolteachers enforced how fortunate the children were to go there. As it was, their whole city had lost many people. An orphanage in Santa Fe had offered to take the children left parentless as a result of the earthquake.  
  
Aurora boarded the train that would take her to the orphanage. She had shed all the tears in her for her mother and aunt, and still couldn't believe no one believed her father was in New York. Aurora knew that some way she would have to find him. She settled in her seat on the train. She had most of her things she was able to salvage, and a few things that Maria's family had bought her packed away in a luggage car. She had her coat as well as a book and some playing cards with her.  
  
Mariana's father and mother had both been killed at their apartment building where they had been eating lunch together. Mariana sat next to her on the train, making the ride that could have been endless seem to go but much quicker.  
  
A good portion of the town had gathered to say good-bye to the fifteen or so parentless children. Aurora sat with her head high knowing that she would find her father and get out of this. She felt as though she was the only one in the world who thought she had a chance.  
  
Upon getting off the train in Santa Fe, Aurora was immediately scared. Around her, people moved and hustled around in their daily routines. She felt like screaming for everyone to stop, that she and the other kids deserved some kind of extra attention. A woman gathered all the children, and led them about a half a mile to a large, red brick building.  
  
"Welcome to Santa Fe, New Mexico.' The woman greeted. She probably meant to sound warm and welcoming, but she came off sounding exhausted and unenthusiastic. " I'm Samantha Hammond, feel free to call me Miss Samantha. I live here, with all the children. A few of the women are here at all times, but most of the ladies only work part time. Come in, and I'll show you around." She said, leading them up the steps. The children. Lost and confused, looked to her as something that would become stable in their lives. All Aurora was paying attention to were the names of streets so she could find the train station again.  
  
That evening Mariana and Aurora sat on their bunks in the main bunkroom. A few of the younger children cried, but both girls were far too tired to act motherly and console them. As it was, they had both taken turns on the train helping the children take naps and get used to the idea of no longer having parents.  
  
"This place isn't that bad..." Mariana said, filling the silence.  
  
Aurora just looked to the ceiling from her top bunk. "I suppose it'll do for the time that I'm here." She said, still not accepting the fact that she might be there for a while.  
  
Mariana sighed. "You're so lucky that you still have your father." She said quietly so the other children didn't hear.  
  
"I'll tell you what. When I go to New York to find him, you can come with me." Aurora said sincerely.  
  
Mariana smiled. "Really? You'd do that?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be great. All we have to do is stay here a few days and get an idea, and then we just get a train out to New York. It can't be that hard." Aurora said confidently.  
  
The little woman with thin, light hair rang the bell again. The girls mechanically and silently cleared their trays. This was nothing like Mariana and Aurora had expected. They weren't allowed to leave the grounds without an adult. Miss Samantha never lost her exhausted edge and was always a pain to talk to. The other ladies were far from cheerful, so basically Mariana and Aurora did as they were told to avoid confrontation.  
  
Two lines of quiet children formed and led out to a courtyard. Once outside, Aurora pulled Mariana to the side where they sat down on a bench.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Aurora said, frustrated with all the structure of the life style she was suddenly forced in to.  
  
"Me either. What are we going to do?" Mariana asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We ask to go into town with one of the ladies to do some shopping. I'm pretty sure I remember the way to the train, so we make a break for it from there." Aurora said, waiting for feedback.  
  
"Sounds pretty complicated. What if we get caught?"  
  
"Then we get caught. But what if we don't? Then we're free." Aurora said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Fine. It's got to be better than here. I'm in." Mariana agreed.  
  
After gaining permission, the girls got together in the bunkroom to plan. Aurora decided they would have to bear the heat and wear extra undergarments so if they got away they'd have more clothes. Aurora wrote out what she remembered about getting to the train station as well as a few spots where they could meet if anything happened. The girls ate a huge breakfast and fidgeted around until they were called to go in to town. 


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Spot and Jack walked around Santa Fe. Jack decided that once and for all he had to see it, but he promised he would come back to New York when he was done. Spot however doubted that he'd come back and insisted on accompanying him.  
  
Jack was overpowered with opportunities and felt like he shouldn't waste a single second while there. He loved the town, but in the end decided it didn't compare to New York.  
  
"I'se tired of dis place, Jackie-Boy" Spot said wearily. He hadn't slept well knowing that Brooklyn was so far away. It was his, and knowing he left it with some of the Manhattan newsies left him nervous. "I'se don't like t'inkin' bout your boys watchin out fer me Brooklyn." He shook his head.  
  
"Cool it, Spot, we'se `ll leave soon enough. I feel like I'se supposed ta be heah. Look, taday `ll be da last day." Jack told him.  
  
The boys wandered in to a bar, and after a few drinks they just wandered around.  
  
Aurora and Mariana asked the woman, Mrs. Page, if they could possibly go into some clothing shops in town because they were out growing their dresses. With all the extra undergarments, this was convincing, and the woman took them in to a dress shop. The girls tried on dresses to satisfy Mrs. Page, but they claimed they were all to expensive to purchase. Unfortunately, Mrs. Page just wouldn't leave them alone at all. Aurora whispered to Mariana to go along with her.  
  
"Mrs. Page? We would like a little privacy, we need to purchase some undergarments."  
  
Mrs. Page blushed at how Aurora approached her and quickly nodded. "I'll be in the dresses area when you are finished.  
  
Mrs. Page walked away from the girls, and the girls got ready. Depending on where Mrs. Page was looking, they could sneak out of the store easily. When Mrs. Page turned to look at a blouse, the girls ran for it. The bell on the door rang, but apparently Mrs. Page didn't hear it because she didn't emerge from the store.  
  
The girls smiled and looked around.  
  
"Free," Mariana said, taking a deep breath. She looked up at the sky, and without realizing it she took a step backwards--on to someone's foot  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" She said abruptly and immediately jumped to Aurora's side.  
  
The two boys looked up at them. "Don't worry `bout it," The taller of the two said.  
  
Mariana nodded. Nervous, both girls looked around. Aurora looked at the store window and saw that Mrs. Page was getting closer and closer while following the clothing on hangers. Aurora grabbed Mariana's arm and pulled her backwards.  
  
"Good-bye!" Aurora yelled as she ran away from the boys with Mariana in tow.  
  
Once around the corner, Mariana groaned. "Ow!" Aurora's grasp tightened. "What was that about?" She asked loudly.  
  
"We need to get a train, now!" Aurora said.  
  
The girls, even with their combined money, didn't have nearly enough to get a single person's ticket to New York. The girls panted when they had finished running to the station.  
  
Jack glanced at Spot.  
  
Spot only shrugged.  
  
Jack sighed. "Wanna follow `em?"  
  
"We'se got nothin' else ta do," Spot replied.  
  
The two ran off into the direction they saw the girls run. 


	5. Chapter 5

The girls sat down on a bench near the tracks. Aurora looked around and thought of what they could do. She cursed her own stupidity for not recognizing the money problem earlier. She shifted back from her thoughts as she felt Mariana nudge her.  
  
"Look who found us," She giggled.  
  
Aurora looked in the direction she was looking and saw the boys approaching. She stood up quickly, pulling Mariana up too. Smoothing her dress, she avoiding making eye contact with them.  
  
"Heya," Spot said, approaching. "I'se Spot Conlon, `dis heah is Jack Kelly." Spot said, smiling at Mariana and Aurora.  
  
Aurora looked up and saw Spot's smile. She smiled herself, and was at a loss of words.  
  
"I'm Mariana, and this is Aurora." Mariana said, speaking enough for both of them.  
  
"Ya tryin ta get outta heah?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, we can't afford one ticket, let alone two." Mariana said.  
  
Spot smirked. "Come wit' us," He said. Then, glancing at Jack, "Ya ready ta get outta heah now?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, let's get outta dis place."  
  
Aurora and Mariana followed Jack and Spot as they led the way to some train cars filled with luggage.  
  
"It ain't foist class, but it woiks." Jack said, taking Mariana's hand and helping her in. Spot did the same for Aurora, and Aurora felt her a chill as she took his hand.  
  
The boys singnaled for them to be quiet, as they adjusted themselves between trunks and baggage.  
  
Finally, after being pitched forward, the cars started moving.  
  
"How do you know where we're going?" Mariana asked.  
  
"We'se don't. But we can keep movin' from there." Jack replied.  
  
Aurora nodded, as it made sense, until they got caught. "Where are you going?" She asked Spot.  
  
"New Yawk." He replied. "And you'se?"  
  
"That's where we're going too!" She said, suddenly happy. She smiled and blushed as she saw Spot look at her.  
  
The four spoke of why the girls were going to New York, and why the boys had left it. Eventually, the motion of the train caused the girls to drift off in to a light sleep.  
  
Jack and Spot talked quietly for a while until they, too, drifted off.  
  
A few days went by on the train, but the sleeping and eating patterns they took on the train made them unsure of exactly how long they were on it. Each time the train stopped the boys were able to find some food for them, and tell them where they were. Over the long amounts of time on the train, Aurora and Mariana discovered what newsies were, and the girls were given the offer to sell news papers with the newsies when they got to New York. 


End file.
